Angel Physiology
The power to use the abilities of angels. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite to Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angel Mimicry *Angelic Mimicry/Physiology *Angelus Physiology *Celestial/Heavenly/Paradisiac/Skyey Mimicry/Physiology *Heaven/Paradise/Upperworld Spawn *Yazata Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Angel, a being connected to and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly angels simply manifest wings, an inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form of which angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. For practical reasons angels can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Angels aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Angels are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Angels are often both the most powerful and ancient angels, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Angels *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Beauty **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation/Multiple Wings Spiritual Angels *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Angels *Ethereal Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form ***Extrasensory Perception ***Immortality ****Invulnerability ***Intangibility ***Omnifarious ***Possession ***Quintessence Force ****Life-Force Generation ***Supernatural Condition ***Teleportation Optionaly *Magic **Energy Magic **Life Magic **Light Element Manipulation ***Elemental Magic **Magical Telekinesis **Mana Manipulation **Resurrection Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones angels may have: *Angelic Energy Manipulation **Divine Energy Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation *Angelic Force Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *Banishment *Blessing Inducement *Completeness Manipulation *Contract Bestowal *Courage Inducement *Curse Removal *Death Sense *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Divine Element Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation **Sacred Light Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Elemental/Elemental Energy/Energy Physiology **Light/Light Energy Physiology *Empathy *Healing **Divine Healing **Health Optimization *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Life Inducement *Light Element Manipulation **White Fire Manipulation **White Light Manipulation *Light Energy Manipulation *Love Empowerment *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Salvation *Telekinesis **Divine Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Weapon Manipulation **Divine Weaponry *Weather Manipulation **Divine Weather Manipulation Variations * Good Embodiment * Virtue Embodiment Types of Angel: *Angel Lord Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Angelic Dragon Physiology *Angelic Machine Physiology *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Angelic-Undead Lord Physiology *Angelic-Undead Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Cherubim Physiology *Deva Physiology *Digital Angel Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Erogelic Physiology *Mutated Angel Physiology *Ophanim Physiology *Seraphim Physiology *Sex Angel Lord Physiology *Superior Angel Physiology *Tenshi Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Angelic-Undead Physiology Given the vast variety of powers Angel have available and the variety of their duties, some of the possible and known positions/variations include: *'Angel of Death' - Grim Reaper Physiology, Death Inducement *'Angel of Destiny/Fate' - Destiny Manipulation, Future Manipulation *'Angel of Healing' - Healing, Flawless Restoration *'Angel of Knowledge' - Clairvoyance, Nigh Omniscience *'Angel of Life' - Life-Force Manipulation, Biological Manipulation *'Angel of Light' - Light Manipulation, Light Generation, Light Mimicry *'Angel of Love' - Erogelic Physiology, Love Inducement, Love Manipulation *'Angel of Sun' (also called: Yazata, Maxios) - Pure Solar Manipulation, Solar Physiology *'Angel of Power' - Almighty Link *'Angel of Time' - Time Manipulation *'Angel of War' - War Manipulation, Enhanced Combat *'Angel of Wisdom' - Enhanced Wisdom, Supernatural Wisdom, Absolute Wisdom Many Angels have different interests and/or they are created for different purposes, so many have additional abilities, like Angels of Health or The Seven Knightly Virtues. Associations *Angel Creation *Angel Mode *Angel Morphing *Angel Soul *Angelic Arm *Angelic Empowerment *Angelic Magic *Angelization *Archnephalem Physiology *Archon Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Lord Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Eldritch Physiology *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Genie Physiology *Genius Physiology *God Hand *Houri Physiology *Mythic Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Peri Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Valkyrie Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to falling from grace. *May be vulnerable to Demonic powers and/or Evil powers. *May be subject to and/or dependent on a higher being, such as an Angel Lord, Transcendent Angel a Supreme God, or a Trinity God. Known Users See Also: Angelology Wiki, Angelic Tropes and Our Angels Are Different. Gallery Penance.png|Penance (TF2 Freak) is Erzengel’s oldest and most trustworthy ally. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Holy Power Category:Angelic Powers